Korupce šampionů
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Po léta posílají Starší Ingnamu šampiony portálem do země démonů, aby uchránili svou vesnici před zlobou přírody. Tento rok je vyslána sedmnáctiletá Teresa, aby se postavila invazi démonů a dostála své povinnosti vůči domovu. Když ale projde na druhou stranu portálu, zjistí, že věci jsou kapku zamotanější, než se na první pohled zdálo. / Psáno pro zábavu a smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A je to tady. Jednoho dne to muselo přijít. Ano, i někdo tak čistý, sladký, cudný a nevinný... sakra, to zní trochu hloupě u kluka... ehm ehm, zkrátka někdo tak počestný, jako je WND, se nakonec musel uchýlit ke tvorbě, která stále ještě vzbuzuje zdvižená obočí, nad kterou rudnou tváře a tají se dechy, která se předává potají z ruky do ruky a kterou lze sehnat jen pod pultem za bezměsíčné noci za nekřesťanské peníze.**

**No, anebo tomu tak alespoň bývalo, než přišla E. se svými _Padesáti odstíny šedi_ a média z toho udělala celosvětovou senzaci, nad kterou slintají puberťačky i ženy středního věku.**

**Nicméně, tento příběh je z prostředí neoficiální hry Corruption of Champions, napsanou a šířenou (zdarma) prostřednictvím webových prohlížečů chlápkem vystupujícím pod přezdívkou Fenoxo (stačí zadat do Googlu, najdete to hned). Tahle povídka nebude vyžadovat žádné úvodní znalosti, žádné mechaniky magie nebo démonů, dá se číst tak, jak je. Nicméně hlavní, i když ne jediný, důvod, proč ji píšu, je dát průchod své múze a pokusit se napsat alespoň trochu kvalitní, čtivý a možná i lehce erotický smut. Lemon pátého stupně. Šup sem, šup tam. Hrátky pod peřinou. Postelová jóga. Zkrátka a dobře, připravte se na to, že i když zde bude určitý děj a o dobrodružství nebude nouze, svět, ve kterém se hrdinka Teresa ocitne, má na sex stejně uvolněný názor, jako máme my na dýchání.**

**Takže pokud vám to ještě nedošlo, tohle je poslední a jasné varování - tahle povídka bude obsahovat sex. Spoustu. Bude tu masturbace, budou tu erotické pomůcky, bude tu sex holky s klukem, holky s holkou (yay for yuri!), budou tu různé praktiky, které možná ještě ani neznáte (vždy uvedu varování před něčím tvrdším, takže koho zajímá jen děj, bude se tomu moci vyhnout). Každopádně kdo nerad čte o sexu, raději se tomuhle příběhu vyhněte. Mohli byste přijít o iluze. :)**

**Disclaimer: CoC svět a jeho obyvatele vymyslel Fenoxo a jeho spolupracovníci. Mně patří jen hlavní hrdinka, děj a tahle konkrétní povídka. Profituju z toho tak moc, že jsem až v mínusu. *povzdech*  
**

* * *

**Kapitola I - Druhý svět  
**

(…)

_(Intro)_

_Vyrostla jsi v malé vesničce jménem Ingnam, vzdálené od horských cest a ukryté hluboko v divočině, přesto s mnohaletou tradicí. Každý rok, jak dlouho si jen pamatuješ, si tvá vesnice vybírala šampiona, který byl pak poslán do prokleté země démonů. Podle legendy, pokud Ingnam neposlal každý rok alespoň jednoho šampiona, vypukl v okolí chaos. Ztrácely se děti, úroda vadla na polích a nemoci se šířily jako stepní požár. Tento rok jsi byla za šampionku vybrána TY!_

_(Konec intra)_

(…)

_(Hodinu před polednem, cesta mezi Ingnamem a portálem do země démonů, lidský svět)_

Snažila jsem se nelapat po dechu, když jsem spolu se Starším Nomurem šplhala po úzké, ale příkré cestě. Celý poslední rok se mi ostatní snažili pomáhat, abych byla jako šampion připravená jak fyzicky, tak psychicky na svůj velký úkol. Bohužel, v některých oblastech uspěli více než v jiných.

Šplhání nebylo tak těžké, aby ho nezvládl i Starší, přesto bylo dost monotónní, abych mohla nechat myšlenky volně rozutéct. Šampion Ingnamu. Ochránce před démony. Spása vesnice. Tak mě nazývali, když los, který jsem si vytáhla ze společné mísy, měl jako jediný uvnitř nakreslený černý puntík. Do té doby jsem se viděla jako někdo, kdo nejspíš zůstane uvězněný na tátově poli až do věku na vdávání, nebo se možná uchytím na místní škole. Jenže po losování nastal okamžitý zvrat. Musela jsem se i se všemi svými věcmi přestěhovat do domu vyhrazeného pro šampiony a od soumraku do svítání jsem tvrdě dřela. Běhání kolem vesnice, tahání těžkých pluhů a beden, vzpírání na nízko zavěšených větví stromů, čtení sáhodlouhých, neuvěřitelně zaprášených knih a skriptů a nekonečné meditace se Staršími. Skoro bych byla ráda, že už je tomu všemu konec – kdyby mě nečekalo něco, o čem se jen zmínit znamenalo vystrašit menší děti k smrti.

Starší se najednou zastavil a otočil se na mě. S lehkou výtkou v očích si všimnul mého zadýchaného stavu, ale jenom mi pokynul, abych šla dál, do jeskyně, před kterou jsme se zastavili. „Dál už smí jít jenom šampion. Mnoho štěstí na tvé pouti a nezapomeň, kdo jsi, odkud jsi, ani jaký je tvůj úkol, Tereso." Odmlčel se a mně došlo, že rozloučení bylo tímhle u konce.

„Děkuji vám, Starší. Nezklamu důvěru, kterou ve mně vesnice vkládá," lehce jsem sklonila hlavu, s trochu nejistým pohledem se podívala na vchod do jeskyně, a pak s neslyšitelným povzdechem vykročila vpřed. Vchod se mi vůbec nelíbil – byl plný ostrých stalaktitů i stalagmitů, vypadal jako zubatá čelist, připravená sežrat mě, jakmile udělám první krok. Vnitřek jeskyně byl chladný a vlhký, nesvítily tu žádné louče, nerostly tu světélkující houby ani sem nedopadal sluneční svit. Světla tu ale bylo víc než dost. Všechno sálalo přímo z portálu.

Portál byl skoro tak klasicky portálovitý, až jsem se tomu usmála. Byl to vysoký, zakulacený ovál, dosahující výšky dospělého člověka a šířky zhruba metru a půl. Zářil podivně růžovo-fialovým světlem, které zaplavovalo celé okolí natolik, aby šlo v poměrně malé jeskyni dobře vidět. Kromě zdroje světla bohužel portál dělal ještě něco, něco, před čím mě sice Starší varoval, ale co mě přesto zasáhlo silou pořádného kopance.

Zaplavilo mi to slabiny takovou slastí, až jsem nechtěně tiše zasténala.

O démonech bylo v naší vesnici popsáno mnoho knih a svitků a příběhů o nich kolovalo nespočetně víc. Různily se takřka ve všem – od jejich velikosti, vzhledu, druhu a země původu po fyzickou a psychickou sílu, motivy či zaručené způsoby, jak se jich zbavit. Co autor, to vlastní názor, samozřejmě podložený mnohaletou zkušeností, která ale nešla nijak prokázat. Na čem se ale všichni až překvapivě shodovali, bylo to, že takřka všichni démoni (alespoň ti silnější) vládli ohromným chtíčem. Tedy, vládli… dost často je chtíč ovládnul sám, ale přinejmenším věděli, jak ho probudit v druhých. Jeden autor, jehož jméno už jsem dávno zapomněla, dokonce pracoval s teorií, že démoni pouze podlehli vlivu své domovské země, která měla takový efekt na všechny obyvatele.

Jeho slova nejlépe odpovídala tomu, co jsem právě cítila. Portál byl jen branou do země démonů, nebyl samotnou jejich zemí v pravém slova smyslu, přesto z něj sálalo dost sexuální energie, aby mě to na moment připravilo o dech. Kdyby mě Starší nevaroval, dost možná bych už byla na kolenou a zoufale se snažila ulevit náhlému napětí, které mi stahovalo podbřišek. Takhle jsem ale mohla zatnout zuby, potlačit nával znepokojivě detailních erotických fantazií a s hlubokým nádechem projít skrz zářící díru v prostoru na druhou stranu. Už s prvním krokem jsem ucítila, jak se se mnou točí svět, a vykřikla jsem, když se po mně natáhla teplá, hřejivá temnota a poslala mne do říše snů.

(…)

_(O chvíli později, druhá strana portálu, země démonů)_

Probudil mne nepříjemný bolehlav a až nebezpečně příjemné šimrání mezi nohama. Se zasténáním, které pocházelo rovným dílem z bolesti a vzrušení, jsem opatrně otevřela oči – a okamžitě je vytřeštila, než jsem se odvalila stranou a zaklekla do napůl bojového postoje. Přede mnou totiž nebyl nikdo jiný než jeden z těch hrozných, příšerných démonů.

Později mi došlo, že strach, neznámé prostředí a pravděpodobně i můj méně než soustředěný stav mi trochu zkreslily vnímání. Démonem byl zvláštně malý, do ruda zbarvený imp – sahal mi sotva kus pod prsa, kůži měl hrubší a tlustší než lidé a obarvenou do temně červené, na hlavě měl malé růžky a na zádech rovněž malá křídla. Nebýt těch pár démonických znaků, šlo by si ho splést s dítětem. Bohužel v jeho pohledu nic dětského nebylo, stejně jako v jeho oblečení. Žádné totiž nebylo a on bez ostychu vystavoval na světlo světa svůj ohromný mužský úd, který se proporcionálně k jeho tělu vůbec nehodil. Musel být alespoň stejně tak silný a dlouhý jako jeho předloktí! Na dospělém muži by působilo impozantně, možná trochu přehnaně, ale impozantně. Na tomhle démonkovi působilo nebezpečně.

Ani jsem si neuvědomila, kdy se to stalo, ale najednou jsem zjistila, že si olizuju rty při představě, jak mi tím obřím mackem pěkně valchuje útroby a rozevírá mě líp než kovářovy kleště. Klín mi hořel spalujícím ohněm a moje spodní prádlo už muselo být úplně promočené. Sotva jsem se dokázala ovládnout, abych po tom impovi sama neskočila.

Zatímco jsem bojovala sama se sebou, imp se na mě zamračil a zmateně zvednul jednu ruku. Až teď jsem si všimnula, že v ní držel prázdnou lahvičku s nepatrným zbytkem jasně růžové tekutiny na dně. „Divím se, že se mi ještě nesnažíš vykouřit péro, člověčice. Poslední šampión, který sem přišel, mi už touhle dobou sloužil jako poslední děvka. Tenhle výtažek vzrušení se o to snadno postaral." Zkoumavě zatřásl prázdnou nádobou, jako by tím snad dokázal odhadnout, jestli nešlo o podvod.

Vzrušující výtažek! U všech bohů – on mě musel nadopovat, když jsem prošla portálem a ztratila jsem vědomí. Proto ty náhlé vzrušivé představy a skoro nekontrolovatelná touha se na něj vrhnout a mít s ním sex. S démonem! Jsem tu sotva dvě minuty a už ze mě málem udělali šílený stroj, který nezajímá nic jiného než šukání!

Hněv, který se ve mně vzedmul, účinně přehlušil ty nejhorší účinky drogy. Se zařváním, které mi sloužilo spíš k nabití koncentrace než zahnání nepřítele, jsem se na impa vrhnula. Měla jsem jen holé ruce, ale taky pořádný vztek a navíc výhodu překvapení – imp zřejmě vůbec nečekal, že bych ho ve svém stavu dokázala opravdu napadnout. Než se nadál, schytal dvě rány do břicha a jednu do tváře, přímo pod oko – s potměšilým úsměvem jsem si představila, jak krásně oteklé ho zítra bude mít. Další ráně už se pokusil vyhnout, ale schytal ještě tři další, než najednou zamával svými poněkud krátkými křídly a vzlétnul, mně z dosahu. On opravdu dokázal létat!

„Hlupačko!" zakřičel za mnou vztekle, zatímco se ode mě rychle vzdaloval. „Mohla ses mít jako v ráji, ale teď máš ve mně nepřítele na život a na smrt! Zapamatuj si jméno Zetaz – budeš ho proklínat, až pocítíš hněv mého pána!"

S pocitem zadostiučinění jsem ho sledovala, jak se pomalu měnil v malou tečku, než úplně zmizel. Mezi návaly vzrušení a pocitu hnusu z takového útoku na mou osobu jsem si slíbila, že pána tohohle Zetaze najdu a ztrestám ho stejně, jako jeho malého služebníka. Byla jsem si jistá, že se ještě potkáme, a tentokrát mu nedám šanci mě otrávit jako teď.

Když mi už nehrozilo bezprostřední nebezpečí, opatrně jsem se rozhlédla okolo sebe. Portál na druhé straně neústil v jeskyni – byl pouze částečně schovaný mezi několika vyššími kameny, přesto ho nejspíš šlo z dálky snadno vidět. Z téhle strany už nesálal stejný pocit vzrušení a chtíče jako z mé domovské, přesto jsem si od něj držela odstup. Obloha i země měly zvláštní odstín rudé, ale hlína pod mýma nohama byla stejně sypká a špinavá jako hlína doma. Napadlo mě, že bude nejlepší, když na téhle rádoby mýtině rozbiju tábor. Ochráním Ingnam tím, že budu hlídat portál, a zabráním jakémukoliv démonovi, aby prošel skrz.

To se bohužel snadno řeklo, ale hůř udělalo. Když jsem se probrala svými sbalenými zásobami, zjistila jsem, že se Starší příliš nepředali, když mě vyslali jako šampiona na cestu do země démonů. Měla jsem své obvyklé oblečení – těsnou blůzu z hrubě tkané bílé látky bez rukávů a dlouhé pohodlné kalhoty z vlny obarvené dohněda. Dostala jsem na cestu slušné zásoby jídla a dva měchy na vodu, malý nůž na stahování zvěře, sekerku na sbírání dřeva a nějaké lano na svazování otepí a na postavení stanu a malou šicí sadu na spravování oblečení a spacáku. Víc jsem ale bohužel neměla – žádnou zbraň, žádnou zbroj, ani peníze mi nedali, s tím, že v zemi démonů je sotva budu potřebovat. Peníze bych ještě chápala, ale zbraň mi přece jen chyběla. Zetaze jsem zmlátila celkem snadno, ale kdoví, jestli ostatní démoni také půjdou přemoci tak lehce. Umínila jsem si, že se po nějaké poohlédnu, až půjdu na průzkum téhle podivné, nehostinné země. Mezitím jsem udělala, co se dalo – vyčistila jsem okolí od keřů a malých kamenů, pečlivě ohraničila mýtinu několika základními pastmi, které jsem s pomocí své sekyrky a lana dokázala dát dohromady, postavila stan a vyčistila střed mýtiny pro ohniště.

Pohled nahoru na nebe a zarudlé slunce mi prozradil, že se pomalu blížil večer. Přesto bylo ještě stále světlo, tak jsem se rozhodla pro první průzkum. Rozhodně jsem vykročila pryč od tábora, ale nemohla jsem si pomoci, abych se po pár krocích neohlédla. Neměla bych se vzdalovat příliš, démoni by si mohli vybrat právě tenhle okamžik, aby zaútočili. Byla by ironie, kdyby můj tábor zničili hned poté, co jsem si s ním dala takovou práci…

Zmateně jsem zamrkala. Najednou jsem stála čelem ke svému tábořišti, i když ještě před pár vteřinami jsem šla _od něj_. Podezřívavě jsem se podívala za sebe, na stopy bot otisknuté do hlíny – a uviděla jsem, jak na kraji tábora mizí a objevují se asi metr za mnou. Co se to tu stalo? Že by nešlo tábor opustit? Ale Zetaz odsud odletěl docela snadno. Možná člověk musel mít křídla? Ale co potom všichni ostatní šampioni?

Zamyšleně jsem to zkusila znovu. Opatrně jsem vykročila od tábora a vážila každý krok, zatímco jsem se neustále ohlížela. Tábor se mi pomalu vzdaloval, zatímco pustina kolem mne rostla. Po asi stu krocích už jsem z tábora viděla jen portál a usmála jsem se. Asi to byla jen nějaká divná, náhodná anomálie tohohle světa. Mohla jsem svůj tábor opustit, kdykoliv se mi zachtělo…

Překvapeně jsem vyjekla, když jsem se zase objevila přímo před mýtinou. Rychlé ohlédnutí mi napovědělo, že jsem se tu zase objevila zničehonic. Jakoby mě někdo zvednul uprostřed kroku a přemístil zpátky sem, aniž bych si toho všimnula.

‚_Dobrá, tak jenom klid… sedni si a uvažuj,'_ nařídila jsem si a skutečně jsem si kecnula zpátky na zadek, zatímco jsem rozvažovala, co se tu děje. Zdálo se, že kdykoliv jsem tábor chtěla opustit, vrátila jsem se do něj. Napodruhé nicméně o dost později než napoprvé. Mohlo to fungovat se vzdáleností? Ne, to sotva dávalo smysl. Doma v Ingnamu jsem měla to štěstí, že se mi do ruky dostala docela slušná knížka o magii, a nic takového v ní nefigurovalo. Uznávám, magie démonů dost možná fungovala jinak, než lidská, ale aby někoho poutala na jedno místo a dotyčný ani nic necítil… nepřipadalo mi to prostě jako kouzlo.

Najednou mě trknul nápad. Znovu jsem vstala, zamířila z tábora – a na nic nemyslela. Jenom jsem kladla nohu před nohu, dívala se na ještě docela čisté špičky svých holinek a vypnula jsem. Ušla jsem sto kroků… dvě stě kroků… tři sta kroků… už jsem trochu oddechovala, ale pořád jsem šla. Opatrně jsem zvednula hlavu a rozhlédla se okolo. Pusto a prázdno. Žádný tábor, žádná mýtina, žádný portál.

Vykročila jsem dál a pomyslela na své tábořiště, vybavila jsem si vyčištěný palouk, svůj rozbitý stan i vykamenované ohniště.

Pár dalších kroků mne přivedlo přímo před ně.

Nakonec to tedy byla magie, i když by asi bylo přesnější nazývat to přírodním zákonem, podobně jako gravitace. Cestování tu probíhalo pomocí myšlenek – když jsem někam chtěla, musela jsem si to místo představit, a naopak kam jsem nechtěla, na to místo jsem myslet nesměla. Bylo to trochu těžkopádné a rozhodně nepříliš jasné pro nově příchozí, ale jakmile mi to došlo, mnohé se vyjasnilo. Vždycky jsem se vrátila k tábořišti, protože jsem na něj při chůzi pomyslela. Nebylo jisté, jestli to bude fungovat třeba při útěku před démonem a jestli mě nedokáže sledovat, ale byla jsem ráda, že jednu záhadu jsem dokázala vyřešit sama bez pomoci.

Teď už zbývala jen ještě důležitější záhada – jak tu najdu cokoliv nového, když to ještě neznám a neumím si to představit?

Nakonec jsem na to přišla. Musela jsem to udělat stejně, jako předtím – jít a nemyslet na svůj tábor. Bude mi tak chvíli trvat, než kamkoliv dojdu – chůze není moje silná stránka – ale dokud si udržím čistou mysl, určitě něco najdu. Nemůže to tu být přece úplně prázdné.

S tímhle na mysli jsem se potácela skoro hodinu, pozorovala velmi pomalý západ slunce – a zničehonic mě po tváři pohladil čerstvý větřík. Mezi narůžovělou zemí a červeně zbarvenými kameny působil tak příjemně, až jsem vydechla. Rozhlédla jsem se okolo a zjistila, že mě nohy donesly až na kraj lesa. Vypadal dost staře a mohutně, stromy na kraji se vzpínaly k obloze, tlusté jako tři muži a vysoké skoro do nedohledna, ale jinak působil stejně neškodně jako kterýkoliv les u nás doma. Zvědavě jsem si ho prohlížela, než jsem si pokusila vtisknout si jeho obrázek pevně do paměti. Malá zkouška…

Po skoro minutě chůze, když jsem jen obcházela les a myslela na svůj tábor, jsem se najednou ocitla přímo před ním. Dobrá, to zabralo trochu déle než posledně, ale fungovalo to. Zřejmě to cestování pomocí vzpomínek bylo podmíněno vzdáleností – čím dál to ode mě bylo, tím déle trvalo, než jsem se tam dostala. Nebo něco na ten způsob. Teď ještě zjistit, jestli to fungovalo i naopak. Vykročila jsem pryč od tábora, vytrvale si plnila hlavu myšlenkami na nedávno nalezený les a tiše se modlila…

„Povedlo se!" zajásala jsem nahlas, když mě krátká série kroků dovedla opět na jeho okraj. Skutečně se tu dalo cestovat dost rychle, když člověk věděl, kam chtěl jít. Nemusela jsem si zoufat, že jsem si sebou nemohla vzít koně. Jakmile tu nějakého místo najdu, dostanu se k němu za chvíli a odkudkoliv.

Na moment jsem zvažovala lákavé přítmí a chlad blízkých kapradin, ale potom jsem se raději vydala dál na cestu. Slunce už skoro zapadlo a já chtěla zjistit, jestli dokážu objevit ještě něco, než se vrátím na noc do tábora.

Další cesta pustinou už mne dost vyčerpávala. Chodit vyprahlou pustinou a zemí, které chybělo prakticky všechno kromě vysušené hlíny, bylo náročné fyzicky i psychicky. Skoro už jsem byla připravená to vzdát a otočit se zpátky k mému náhle velmi lákavě vyhlížejícímu spacáku, když mne znovu ovanul chladný větřík. Tentokrát sebou ale místo vůně lesa nesl silnou vlhkost a nezaměnitelné aroma ryb. ‚Jezero,' napadlo mne a s trochu větším nadšením jsem přidala do kroku. Pokud tu byl někde okolo dost čistý zdroj vody na to, aby v něm žily ryby, měla jsem vystaráno o jídlo i vodu na dlouhý čas dopředu. Pravda, ryby se dost brzo zají, když nemáte po ruce nic jiného, ale to bych vyřešila, až bych měla ty ryby.

Jezero to skutečně bylo, navíc tak obrovské, že jsem nedokázala dohlédnout na druhý břeh. Určitě to nebylo moře, na hladině nebyly skoro žádné vlny, přesto mě to potěšilo. Občasné šplouchnutí pod hladinou prozradilo, že v něm skutečně žily ryby… možná i něco většího, ale to jsem prozatím nemusela řešit. Okolo rostlo jen pár křovin a osamocených stromů, dost aby sem tam poskytly malý úkryt, ale ne dost, aby skryly cokoliv početnějšího než pár lidí. Nemusela jsem si dělat starosti s náhlým přepadem, až okolo něj budu obcházet.

Ale to mohlo rozhodně počkat do zítřka. Jakkoliv osvěžující byl pohled na širokou třpytící se vodní plochu, moje bolavé a chtíčem oslabené tělo si žádalo odpočinek. S posledním pohledem na tuhle malou oázu klidu a míru jsem se otočila a představila si svůj malý, skromný tábor. Tucet kroků mne k němu bezpečně dovedl, jako by to k jezeru bylo jen deset metrů a ne pár tisíc.

Noci tu byly skoro stejné, jako u nás na vesnici – chladné, osamocené a tak plné temnoty, že jsem musela hodně přiložit na oheň, abych měla nějaké světlo. Portál zářil o mnoho méně než předtím, přesto i on přispíval k zahnání stínů pryč od mého osamoceného stanu. S chutí jsem snědla večeři sbalenou z domova – čerstvě usušené maso s ráno upečeným chlebem a odřezkem sýra – a přichystala si spacák na noc. Země tu byla měkká jako kosti sto let starého obra, ale s tímhle pod sebou by mě mělo čekat alespoň trochu pohodlné spaní.

Až na to, že jsem nedokázala usnout.

Převalovala jsem se sem a tam, alespoň tisíckrát změnila polohu, dala si pod hlavu dvojnásobné množství podušek a dokonce jsem zkoušela počítat ovečky, jeden z mých hloupých dětských zvyků, když se mi vyhýbal spánek. Ani jedno nezabralo. Tváře mi zalil rozpačitý ruměnec, když mi došlo, že moje tělo bylo příliš nabuzené, než aby dokázalo klidně usnout. Možná by to nakonec zvládlo, ale to bych musela projevit sebeovládání, kterého se mi v téhle chvíli zoufale nedostávalo. Byla jsem unavená, vyčerpaná, rozrušená ze setkání s démonickým impem a nadržená jako nikdy. A chtěla jsem spát hned teď!

Vymotala jsem se ze spacáku a zcela nahá jsem se vyplížila za pár kamenů poblíž portálu. Ani nevím proč, kdyby okolo někdo byl, skoro určitě by se na mě už vrhnul, ale nemohla jsem si pomoci. Zatracená puritánská výchova.

Zakladatelská kronika Ingnamu se o tom nezmiňovala, ale ústní projevy tradovaly, že naše vesnice vznikla spojením skupinky lidských uprchlíků a vymírajícího elfího kmene. Nevím, co na tom bylo pravdy – nikdo z nás nikdy neměl špičaté uši ani aroganci až na půdu – ale vysvětlovalo by to, proč u nás bylo tolik barevných kreací. Rodily se děti s černými vlasy, hnědými, ale také šedými nebo zářivě rudými. Občas se narodily i děti s bílými vlasy, poněkud zvláštní pohled, ale dokud vypadaly mladě, tak to nebylo příliš na škodu. To byl přesně můj případ, ale na mě bílé vlasy vynikaly o to víc, protože moje kůže byla černá jako eben. Tedy, ne až zas tak černá – kdyby někdo viděl moje bradavky, poznal by, že jsou o dost černější než zbytek mého těla, takže jsem spíš vypadala jako hodně opálená dívka – přesto to vytvářelo dost zajímavý kontrast. Podobně vypadajícím elfům se prý kdysi říkalo drowové. Já se nikdy moc elfsky necítila, ale mít protikladnou kůži a vlasy bylo přinejmenším zajímavé. Alespoň to schovávalo moje oči. Hnědá byla poněkud nudná barva, ale moje tmavá kůže ji docela zvýrazňovala, takže jsem si nemohla stěžovat.

Zavrtěla jsem hlavou a s lehce trapným pocitem si přejela rukou po odhaleném ňadru. Celým tělem mi projela jiskra vzrušení a mě nevědomky unikl tichý povzdech. Takhle pěkné mi to nikdy předtím nepřišlo. Skoro určitě to byl efekt místní země a obyvatelstva, ale už jsem se příliš ponořila do svého malého světa, abych o tom příliš přemýšlela.

Další dotek už byl mnohem příjemnější a při dalším už jsem se neudržela a sevřela si levý prs tak silně, až to skoro zabolelo. Ne, že by to bylo tak těžké – moje prsa se dala sevřít jednou rukou a pořád vám zbylo dost místa. Prý jsem jako malá nepila dost mléka. Blbost. Jedinou výhodou bylo, že bylo snadné sehnat oblečení mé velikosti a netrpěla jsem bolestmi zad. Nevýhodou bylo, že jsem i ve svých sedmnácti byla stále panna. Zatracení Starší a jejich požadavek na nedotčenost jejich šampionů. U kluků si to mohli těžko ověřit, k těm se holky plížily do domu každou noc, aby se pak mohly vychloubat před ostatními, že svedly skutečného šampiona, ale u holek to prostě nešlo. No co, kluci si teď mohli trhnout nohou. Teď jsem byla tady a tohle bylo moje tělo a zoufale se dožadovalo pozornosti.

Znovu jsem si pevně stisknula prsa a zamířila k nabíhajícím bradavkám. Nadšeně se ztopořily už při tom nejjemnějším doteku a moje sténání přestávalo být tlumené. Ách, tohle jsem tak moc potřebovala. Příjemné, něžné doteky někoho, kdo ví, jak to mám ráda. Pevně jsem sevřela jednu bradavku mezi prsty a začala ji mnout a odměnou mi byl tak silný pocit vzrušení, až mi málem zaskočilo.

Samozřejmě, že v té době už jsem tekla jako děravý hrnec. Příliš ponořená do svého vzrušení a příliš netrpělivá na přílišnou předehru jsem sklouzla volnou rukou mezi nohy a začala se laskat na těch nejcitlivějších místech. Ucítila jsem na podbřišku zárodky chloupků a na moment se mi rty zkřivily do výrazu nevole. Budu si muset někde sehnat břitvu nebo si alespoň pořádně naostřit nůž a zbavit se jich. Protentokrát jsem je ale ignorovala a místo toho si zajela prstem mezi vnější záhyby kůže. Moje lasturka byla už úplně otevřená a připravená pojmout cokoliv, co bych do ní strčila. Bohužel, musela se spokojit s mým prstem, který ale i tak působil příjemněji než cokoliv, čím jsem ji trápila předtím. Napětí se ve mně stupňovalo s každým pohlazením a já věděla, že už to dlouho nevydržím. Doma bych to možná ještě trochu protáhla a užívala si ty nádherné pocity alespoň pár minut, ale tady mě chtíč ovládal až příliš silně. Rychlými, zuřivými pohyby jsem si projížděla rozkrok a rozmazávala tu sladkou šťávičku všude, kam jsem dosáhla, zatímco mi druhá ruka svírala a kroutila ňadro tak silně, až mě ta náhlá bolest přiměla vykřiknout. V té chvíli jsem začala divoce třít svůj poštěváček a celé moje vzrušení v tu ránu explodovalo. Padla jsem na kolena, zalitá a oslepená extází, která mi proudila celým tělem, a křičela jsem dechberoucí rozkoší, zatímco mi prsty samy od sebe stále divoce vzrušovaly moje žárem rozpálené tělo. Tohle byla slast nad všechny slasti!

Když jsem, po nejdelší minutě mého života, přišla k sobě, mohla jsem si vydechnout. Vzrušení, které bylo před pokusem o spánek téměř nekontrolovatelné, s orgasmem značně pokleslo. Možná bych i zvážila udělat si dobře ještě jednou, ale mé noční hrátky vyčerpaly i poslední zbytky mých sil a navíc se teď o pozornost hlásilo i moje svědomí, které se silně pohoršovalo nad tím, že jsem si jako šampion Ingnamu a v zemi démonů dovolila masturbovat někde za kamenem jako sexem posedlý puberťák. Naštvaně jsem ten malý hlásek poslala k šípku, dobelhala se ke spacáku a s úlevou do něj zalehla. Tentokrát už jsem usnula úplně bez potíží, ozářená rudým svitem měsíce, s měkkou přikrývkou kolem těla a slastným pocitem ve slabinách.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chvilku mi to trvalo, ale podařilo se mi napsat další den Teresina života v novém světě. Bude mít své příjemné i nepříjemné stránky a velmi sexy dohru, takže pokud vás zajímá malá akce před spaním, věřím, že se vám tahle kapitola bude líbit. A pokud ano, nestyďte se to dát najevo, ten čtvereček dole s tlačítkem Review je nejlepší způsob. :)  
**

* * *

**Korupce šampionů 2**

(…)

_(Další den za úsvitu, malý tábor u portálu, země démonů)_

Nepohodlím jsem zakňourala a otočila se na druhou stranu. Bodání ostrého světla do očí vystřídal pohodlnější stín a tentokrát už jsem potěšeně zavrněla. Tma, teplo a pohodlí, přesně to jsem potřebovala. Dneska nebudu vstávat brzo, dneska prostě ne, ať si Starší říká, co chce, protože dneska…

Prudce jsem otevřela oči, aby mě uvítal obrázek vyhaslého ohniště, slabě pleskajícího plachtoví mého stanu a zarudlého světa okolo mne.

Ne, dneska žádné přispávání nebude.

Když jsem se se širokým zíváním vymotala z přikrývek, vzpomněla jsem si, že kousek od tábora tu tekla říčka. Nevěděla jsem, jak moc byla hluboká, ale jako zdroj vody na umytí by mohla stačit. Rozespale jsem se vypotácela ze stanu a pak směrem, kterým jsem tušila, že se ta říčka nachází. Naštěstí jsem do ní nespadla, no, ne úplně, a studená voda mě opravdu probrala. Trochu jsem se bála, že by mohla být otrávená, ale když jsem opatrně upila malý doušek a nedostavily se předsmrtné křeče ani ono známé teplo v podbřišku, usoudila jsem, že bude bezpečná i k napití. Taky mě napadlo, že by se mohla hodit k umytí a v neposlední řadě i zvládnutí mého libida. Rychlá koupel mi potvrdila první dva předpoklady, ale bohužel vyvrátila ten třetí. Stejně jako jsem si dokázala ulevit malou sebehrou, tak voda nedělala s mým libidem absolutně nic. Začínala jsem litovat kluky, kteří se často plížili za děvčaty, aby je nachytali, jak se nahá koupala v jezeře, anebo nakukovali okny, když se převlékala z roboty na poli. Jestli tohle cítili každý den tak jako teď já, divím se, že jsem je při té jejich podivné zábavě nenachytala častěji. Moje touha byla naštěstí zatím zvládnutelná, ale nikam neustupovala a já věděla, že si budu muset každý večer vyhradit chvilku na uspokojení svých potřeb, pokud ne častěji.

Zatracení démoni a jejich neukojitelné libido!

Po rychlé snídani a obhlídce okolí tábora, kdy jsem se ujistila, že mi sem nevlezl žádný démon ani jiná zvěř, jsem zamýšlela, co dál. Teoreticky bych mohla jít shánět jídlo, ten les ze včerejška na to vypadal vhodně, ale měla jsem dost zásob a navíc jsem byla pěkně líná, když přišlo na věci, které mohly počkat. Průzkum se jevil jako vhodnější možnost, ale u toho byl zase risk nalezení démonů. Sice to tak nějak byla moje práce, ale že bych zrovna toužila po setkání s nimi…

Nakonec zvítězil průzkum. Rozhodla jsem se začít s jezerem, to mi přišlo jako klidnější a otevřenější plocha, kde bych mohla zpozorovat démona dřív než on mě, a pak bych mu snadno utekla. S tímhle na mysli jsem vykročila z tábora, soustředila se… a po minutě jsem byla na místě.

Jezero bylo stále stejně jasné a klidné jako včera, ve svitu ranního slunce působilo skoro blaženě. Svádělo k dlouhému, nadšenému plavání, ale nebyla jsem tady na rekreaci. Raději jsem ho začala obcházet, dívala se po okolo rostoucích stromech a keřích, zkoumala půdu a neustále se ohlížela po démonech. Zatím nikde nikdo, to bylo dobré znamení. Žádný zvuk pleskajících křídel, žádné rozzuřené výkřiky, žádné pokusy o znásilnění a zabití mé osoby, nehledě na pořadí oněch úkonů. Jediné, co narušovalo okolní klid, bylo cvrlikání malých ptáčků, šplouchání vody od čilých ryb a broukání chytlavé melodie…

Zastavila jsem se, když mi došlo, co jsem to vlastně slyšela. Opatrně jsem se vydala po hlase, jenom abych kus od jezera zachytila lán pole. Někdo nebo něco si tu pěstoval jídlo a zřejmě neměl strach z okolí, když si mohl prozpěvovat. Zvědavá, zda tu můžou žít i osoby přátelštější než Zetaz, jsem se opatrně vydala blíž.

Byla to farma, skoro stejná, jakou bych našla u nás doma. Velký hlavní statek s přilehlou kůlnou a stájí pro koně, okolo něj pěkně obdělaná, čtvercová políčka s kukuřičnými klasy, a mezi nimi shrbená osoba. Plela a okopávala rostliny, funěla při tom námahou a neustále si broukala tu zvláštní melodii. Než jsem se k ní přiblížila natolik, abych nemusela křičet, uvědomila jsem si, že si tu melodii broukám taky. Šampionka Ingnamu, jen co je pravda.

„Ehm… dobrý den?" pozdravila jsem opatrně, připravená dát se do boje nebo na útěk podle reakce.

Postava se zvedla a já poněkud užasle ustoupila o krok. Byla to žena, s opálenou pletí, mozolnatýma rukama a upracovaným pohledem – nic zvláštního. Zvláštnější ale bylo, že na kůži se jí lehce vlnila ulíznutá srst, a když se na mě usmála, z úst jí vykoukl pár ostrých špičáků. _‚Psí žena!'_ blesklo mi hlavou, když jsem na hlavě pod šátkem zaregistrovala pár vztyčených uší a zpoza jejích zad jsem uviděla dvakrát mihnout huňatý ocas.

Naštěstí si moje překvapení nevyložila jako urážku a po shlédnutí mé vlastní osoby promluvila.

„Pozdravení i tobě, cizinko. A řeknu ti, sem vážně ráda, že tě odtud nemusím hnát sviňským krokem jako většinu démonů tady okolo," řekla, setřela si pot z čela a znovu se na mě usmála, tentokrát příjemněji a bez špičáků. „Mé jméno je Whitney. Starám se tu o tenhle malý lán země a tebe sem tu okolo ještě nikdy neviděla. Co tě sem přivádí?"

Nebyla jsem si úplně jistá, jestli jí můžu věřit, ale její vzhled i upřímná srdečnost v hlase na mě zapůsobily. Opatrně jsem si sedla na zem, stejně jako Whitney, a daly jsme se do řeči. Já mluvila o sobě a svém úkolu jako šampionky Ingnamu a ona mi na oplátku pověděla něco o sobě a o své farmě. Prý tu žila už několik let, přicestovala z velkého města, které bylo na sever odtud uprostřed pouště. Nebylo pro ni úplně lehké začít tu živobytí, ale prý se dokáže ubránit malým démonům a velcí neměli důvod sem lézt. Navíc měla i jinou ochranu, ale o té nechtěla moc mluvit. Prý je poznám, jestli sem zaskočím znovu.

„Uff, skvěle se mi s tebou povídá, zlato, ale jestli v tom budu pokračovat, uvadnou mi papriky," řekla a věnovala mi další ze svých úsměvů. Rozhodně jimi nešetřila. „Ale zastav se znovu, je vždycky milé potkat tu přátelskou tvář. Třeba bys mi občas mohla trochu pomoct, být na všechno sama je otrava. Na, tady máš na cestu a dobré pořízení." S tím mi vtiskla do ruky zářivě červenou tyčku a zamávala mi, zatímco jsem se vydala pryč od její farmy.

Žádná kukuřice, ale paprika…

Pořádně jsem si tyčku prohlédla. Byla podlouhlá, u kořene s malou bulkou, ale jinak se zdála překvapivě poživatelná. A ostře, to mi došlo i z pouhého pohledu. Přesto vypadala velmi chutně a já si uvědomila, že jídlem, byť pikantním, bych určitě nepohrdla. Otevřela jsem pusu a zamyšleně ukousla ze zeleniny, stále ještě vonící čerstvou zeminou a dotekem od té zvláštní psovité farmářky.

Paprika byla skutečně ostrá, až mi do očí vstoupily slzy. Přesto nebyla špatná a já ucítila, jak se mi po ní rozpaluje kůže a rudnou tváře. Kupodivu jsem necítila žádný zvláštní nárůst chuti po sexu, takže jsem předpokládala, že Whitney skutečně nebyla démonem v převleku. Inu, tím lépe pro mne. Můžu za ní kdykoliv přijít a dostat nějaké koření výměnou za práci na poli. S tou jsem měla dost zkušeností a Whitney sama neměla tak velká pole, aby mi to dělalo starosti. Nepřítomně jsem se poškrábala na paži a zamířila dál podél jezera, odhodlaná najít tu toho víc.

V poledne už jsem nemohla a musela si dát pauzu. Už jsem musela projít okolo poloviny jezera a zatím jsem nenašla nic než prázdnou zem, pár stromů a spoustu vody. Na některých stromech jsem našla plody připomínající hrušky, pár popadaných kolem vypadalo i zrale. Ani by mě neodradila jejich žlutá barva, spousta uzrálých hrušek byla nažloutlá, ale na těhle byly na každé tři proužky po stranách, připomínající fousky. Zkusila jsem je oškrábat, ale zůstávaly tvrdohlavě na místě. Raději jsem je zahodila. Papriky od Whitney ještě šly, ale jíst úplně cizí plody démonské země jsem ještě nehodlala riskovat.

Na jídlo jsem se vrátila do tábora. Rozhodla jsem se sníst co nejvíc chleba a masa, chleba protože brzo ztvrdne a nebude k jídlu a masa protože jsem potřebovala sílu. Sýr si můžu nechat uležet na později. Jídlo jsem zapila vodou, pár minut blaženě odpočívala, a pak se s povzdechem zvednula. Zbytek jezera mohl chvíli počkat, byl čas podívat se na zoubek lesu.

Byl skutečně hodně podobný lesům, které jsem znala z domova. Velký, neprosekaný les, kterým si člověk musel cestu vynucovat, nebo hledat vedlejší stezky vedoucí přes zarostlé louky a mělká údolí. Nebyl zase tak divoký, abych si musela prosekávat cestu – nejspíš pěstmi, protože nic jiného jsem u sebe neměla – přesto bylo prodírání se určitým způsobem náročné. Vítala jsem stín a chladnější vzduch, které mě chránily před ostrým odpoledním sluncem, přesto jsem se snažila nenechat se příliš ukolébat možnou mírumilovností mého okolí. Mohly tu žít nebezpečné věci jako medvědi nebo panteři nebo hadi nebo…

Nebo kořeny, o které jsem pravidelně zakopávala.

Tohle bylo vážně matoucí. Šla jsem lesem už nejmíň dvě hodiny a nepotkala jsem živou duši. Pár zvířat jsem zahlédla, to ano, ale bez luku nebo šikovné pasti jsem neměla naději je skolit k večeři. Srnky, laně a pár zajíců se mi podařilo vyplašit mými toulkami. Dodalo mi to naději, že tenhle svět není úplně zkažený – v jakém světě plném démonů by žila normální zvěř? Poněkud uklidněná jsem pokračovala v průzkumu – aby mě do hlavy zasáhlo silné, vytrvalé bzučení.

Nejprve jsem se lekla, že jde o včelu, pokud ne rovnou o celý roj, ale když jsem už asi minutu máchala rukama kolem sebe jako posedlá ďáblem a nic mě nebodlo, podařilo se mi uklidnit se. Ne, to bzučení šlo odjinud, z malého hájku přede mnou. Přímo překypoval zelení, linula se z něj sladce omamná vůně a já se přistihla, že jsem k němu udělala tři kroky, než jsem si uvědomila, co dělám.

Tak to ne. Do žádného hnízda bzučících, hypnotizujících démonů dobrovolně nevstoupím. Alespoň do té doby, dokud si neopatřím nějakou zbraň a nezjistím o nich víc. Mohla bych klidně vstoupit do nějaké smrtelné pasti a umřít tady, než bych byť jen zvedla prst proti skutečné hrozbě, před kterou jsem měla Ingnam chránit.

Na druhou stranu, ta vůně byla opravdu sladká, voněla jako ten nejsladší med, který jsme občas dokázali doma sehnat z úlů divokých včel, a mně se ústa naplnila slinami. Sladký, slaďoučký medík, namazaný na chleba by chutnal přímo božsky, nebo klidně i takový, jaký byl, polykat ho plnými doušky, dokud by mě příjemně nelechtal v bříšku…

S hrůzou jsem zalapala po dechu. Už jsem zase byla o kousek blíž tomu hnízdu! Než mě ten zvuk mohl znovu zhypnotizovat, otočila jsem se a utíkala pryč, mysl plnou představ o mém tábořišti. Honem domů, honem pryč od téhle pasti na nepřipravené dobrodruhy! Až se sem příště vrátím, bude to s ohněm a mečem v rukou… a možná lahvičkou nebo dvěma na ten báječný med…

S úlevou jsem poznala okolí svého tábořiště. Byla jsem doma, v bezpečí, pryč od divných zvuků a omamných vůní – a vběhla jsem přímo do náruče Zetaze.

Při druhém pohledu mi došlo, že to nebyl Zetaz. Byl to rovněž imp, Zetazovi tak podobný, až jsem si myslela, že muselo jít o dvojčata. Byl stejně malý, divoce se šklebící, s křidýlky na zádech a přerostlým kůlem mezi nohama. Vypadal ale stejně tak překvapeně jako já, že tu někoho vidí. Buď ho přilákal portál, nebo sem zabloudil omylem. U pasu měl několik váčků, na rukou a nohou ostře vypadající drápy, a jakmile jsme se oba vzpamatovali a on zachytil vybouleniny pod mou blůzou, s nadšením se na mě vrhnul.

Vypadal možná děsivě, ale byl to mizerný protivník. S mým výcvikem jsem jeho ráně snadno uhnula a kopnula ho do břicha. Zalapal po dechu, svalil se a odkulil se stranou, než se trochu potácivě zvednul a znovu po mně máchnul rukama. Tentokrát jsem ustoupila dozadu, potom ještě jednou, a napotřetí jsem naopak udělala krok k němu a vrazila mu pěstí takovou ránu do obličeje, až vykřikl a svalil se naznak. Ucítila jsem na sevřených prstech krev a potěšeně jsem se ušklíbla. Tihle impové museli své oběti nejspíš ochromit strachem, aby nad nimi vyhráli… anebo neměli všichni můj výcvik od Staršího Tribuna, který sice vypadal na šedesát, ale mlátil lidi okolo sebe jako třicetiletý obr. Nazval mě svou nejhorší žákyní, ale mně teď jeho lekce přišly náramně vhod.

Imp se pomalu zvedl a nenávistně se na mě podíval. Já se na něj na oplátku ušklíbla a drze jsem naznačila prstem, aby přišel blíž. On se trochu zmateně podíval na moji ruku, pak na sebe, a potom se mu na tváři objevil děsivý škleb. Se zachechtáním, které znělo spíš jako štěkání hyeny, sám udělal rukou nějaké podivné znamení – a mně se podlomila kolena.

‚_Bože!'_ bylo všechno, co mi prolétlo hlavou, když mi mezi nohama vybuchl příliv slasti. Impovi mezi prsty svítil jakýsi podivný magický symbol a já lapala po dechu, jak se mi tělem šířil nepřirozený chtíč. Teď už mi bylo jasné, jak tihle impíci chytali své oběti. Pokud měli smůlu a oběť se jim fyzicky ubránila, zaútočili nefyzicky. Prostě ji přetížili vzrušením, dokud nemohla dělat nic jiného, než se bezmocně svíjet a nejspíš začít masturbovat přímo před jejich zraky.

Imp zopakoval své původní gesto a mně z hrdla uniklo takřka zvířecí zachrochtání. To potěšení bylo nepředstavitelné. Bylo to, jako bych spolkla jedovatou bylinu, ale místo křečí se mi tělem šířila slast a potěšení. Bradavky mi ztuhly a drsně se třely o látku mého trička, vlhkost v mém klíně znovu máčela mé kalhotky a já dokázala jen zatínat zuby a pevně si svírat prsty, abych jim zabránila v okamžitém vyplenění mé svatyňky. Tohle se nedalo vydržet! Byla jsem připravená na boj, ale ne na takovéhle vzrušení. Měli sem místo mě poslat nějakou prostitutku, ta by si vedla stokrát líp než já.

Viděla jsem, jak se imp pochechtával, a znovu spletl prsty dohromady, zřejmě na třetí a zároveň poslední kouzlo. Vedena čirým zoufalstvím jsem slepě hmatala po zemi, když mé prsty sevřely velký, chladný kámen. Bez rozmýšlení jsem jím mrštila kupředu a modlila se, aby štěstěna stála pro jednou na mé straně.

Stála. Kámen zasáhl impa do čela a povalil ho na zem jako pytel brambor. Honem jsem se hrabala na nohy ze strachu, že se zvedne a bude pokračovat v boji, ale nic se nedělo. Když jsem se k němu dokázala připlazit, uviděla jsem mu na čele ohromnou bouli. Tak ten už dobojoval. Už žádná nečistá magie a vzrušování druhých.

Měla jsem chuť ho zabít nebo alespoň řádně zkopat a pak vyhodit od svého tábora, ale zrak mi proti mé vůli přitáhla jeho mužská výbava. I v bezvědomí byla stále ohromná a navíc tvrdá jako kámen, jak jsem zjistila z letmého dotyku. Všechno ve mně vřelo a křičelo touhou po tom ohromném kusu masa, můj rozkrok prakticky přetékal tekutým nadšením po vyplnění démonovým nástrojem. Začala jsem slintat jako pes, ta hladká, rudě zbarvená kůže přitahovala mé oči jistěji než magnet střelku kompasu. Bože, být tak nadržená muselo být proti nějakému zákonu. Vždyť já s naprostou vážností zvažovala, že toho démona prostě a jednoduše znásilním!

Imp se mezitím stihnul probrat, a když viděl, s jakou chutí si ho prohlížím, zakřenil se a pokusil se vstát. Chyba lávky. Přítomnost hrozby mě probrala a já ho prudkým úderem znovu povalila na zem, kde jsem se nad ním rozkročila. Jen s vypětím všech sil jsem hned zase neklesla na kolena, s tím tvrdým klackem přímo mezi nohama.

„Vypadni odtud!" zasyčela jsem skrz zuby. „Vypadni, nebo ti zakroutím krkem jako slepici!"

Imp zřejmě pochopil mou výhrůžku, a i když měl v očích stále dost chtíče, aby to vystačilo celé mé vesnici na novou generaci dětí, měl v sobě zřejmě i kousek inteligence. Naštvaně zaprskal, ale roztáhl křídla a honem odletěl od mého tábora pryč, zřejmě aby si našel jinou oběť, lehčí a poddanější. Divoká holka z Ingnamu na něj byla příliš.

Jenomže jeho vliv byl trochu příliš i na mě. Se zasténáním jsem se svezla na kolena a pevně si sevřela rozkrok. Zatraceně, vždyť já pořád tekla jako protržená přehrada. Měla jsem chuť vrazit si tam tři prsty naráz a přirážet, dokud se nebudu svíjet rozkoší a vrnět jako kotě, které spolklo kanárka, a jen s největším úsilím jsem si v tom zabránila. Musela jsem mít silnou vůli, musela jsem se ovládnout, nemyslet na sex, nemyslet na chtíč, nemyslet na ten velký, chutný, šťavnatý šťouchač, který by mě bezezbytku vyplnil a přivedl na vrchol extáze…

Prudce jsem zavrtěla hlavou a rázně vykročila od tábora. Do lesa jsem nechtěla ani náhodou, víc bzučení bylo to poslední, co jsem ve svém stavu potřebovala, a masturbovat při myšlení na démonův penis mi taky nepřišlo správné. Zkusím dlouhou, namáhavou procházku kolem jezera a třeba se mi tělo trochu uklidní.

Po hodině svižné, rychlé chůze mi došlo, že mé tělo se uklidnit odmítá. Mohlo to být tou magií, ale spíš to byla další zákonitost tohohle světa. Žádné studené sprchy a koupele, žádné dlouhé procházky, žádné okopávání brambor a ředkviček. Jediné, co tu pomáhalo na chtíč, byl sex. Začala jsem už i zvažovat, že nebudu čekat až do tábora a prostě se vyprstím někde tady v úkrytu, když jsem nechtěně vkročila do malé, kryté zátočiny a vyrušila tak jejího obyvatele z klidného polehávání.

Byla to dívka, klidně položená na trávou pokryté zemi, uvolněná s rukama za hlavou a široce roztaženýma a pokrčenýma nohama. Vedle ní ležel umně vyřezaný rybářský prut, který líně svírala jednou rukou a občas jím máchla sem a tam, zřejmě aby pohnula návnadou, která plavala daleko na hladině. Když si všimnula mého příchodu, přimhouřila oči a nepatrně se pohnula, zřejmě aby se připravila na možný útok, pokud by náhle přišel. To bylo ale to poslední, na co jsem myslela. Místo toho jsem se vpíjela očima do její postavy. Stejně jako Whitney měla kůži pokrytou měkkou, krátkou srstí přírodně hnědé barvy, ale chyběly jí psí uši a ocas měla dlouhý a podivně načechraný, vypadal tak trochu jako pádlo od člunu. Hlavu jí zdobily neuspořádané blond vlasy v účesu připomínajícím mop a tvář měla velmi lidskou a dokonce bych řekla i roztomilou. Tělo měla malé, snad i o centimetr dva menší než moje, ale bylo pružné jako lískový prut a štíhlé svaly prozrazovaly, že zřejmě trávila mnoho hodin denně svižným plaváním. Neměla na sobě nic než dvojdílné plavky, které tak tak zakrývaly to nejnutnější, tedy překvapivě malou hruď a pečlivě zastřižený klín. Vlastně když se mi podařilo přimět mozek ke troše té práce, připomínala mi dost…

Vydru. Vydří dívku. Inu, jestli mohla mít Whitney znaky psa, kdo jsem byla já, abych ji soudila? Přátelská byla dost a tahle bude možná taky.

Když jsem nedělala nic jiného, než tam stála a zírala na ni, dívka zřejmě usoudila, že pro ni nejsem hrozbou. Znovu se líně natáhla do trávy a klidně na mě kývnula. „Ahoj, ty tam. Nesmrdíš jako ta démonská pakáž." Mluvila s lehkým přízvukem, zněla trochu jako Whitney, která zase zněla úplně jako farmářka od nás z domova. „Nechceš zažít trochu lovení a mazlení?"

Zmateně jsem zamrkala. Co to mělo být?

„Lovení a mazlení," zopakovala, když uviděla, jak se tvářím. „Já budu lovit a ty mě pěkně vymazlíš. Nedostalas motykou do hlavy, viď že ne?"

Vážně měla divný přízvuk, ale z jejího tónu jsem vytušila, co myslí. Navzdory stálému plamínku v mých útrobách jsem cítila, že se červenám. To jen tak nabízí dívkám sex, sotva je potká? Ani mi neřekla své jméno. Co jméno, sakra – ani se mě nezeptala, jestli jsem vůbec na holky!

„Jsem Callu," dodala, když jsem neodpovídala. „Nemusíš mít strach, holka. Nebudu strkat nikam nic, kam to nepatří." Odfrkla si. „Na rozdíl od většiny místních. Tak co ty na to? Zábava a jídlo v jednom."

Žaludek mi sice znovu zakručel, ale snažila jsem se myslet jasnou hlavou. Neměla bych přijímat nabídku na sex od každého, koho potkám. Kdo ví, jestli i tohle nebyla převléknutá démonka, která se rozhodla použít lstivý přístup na rozdíl od brutality místních impů. Ve vhodné chvíli mě pak jen omráčí, spoutá a potom se mnou provede věci, nad kterými by se začervenala i leckterá lehká holka.

Na druhou stranu…

Znovu jsem očima zabloudila po jejím těle. Neměla vysloveně ženské křivky, kterými se občas chlubily starší dívky a ženy u nás ve vesnici, ale to štíhlé, vypracované tělo sálalo svým vlastním druhem živočišnosti, která mě přitahovala stejně jako pohled na odhalenou mužskou hruď. Prostý trojúhelník látky, napnutý mezi nohama, nechával představivosti jen velmi málo, a já se přistihla při představě, jak tam dole asi vypadá. Je hodně podobná lidem? A jak asi voní? Nebo i chutná? Nikdy jsem na něco takového u dívek nemyslela, ale tady jsem zjistila, že mi podobné myšlenky rozpalují krev.

Jako by uhodla směr mých myšlenek, líně zívla a vyplázla jazyk, než si jím pomalu obkroužila rty. Byl mohutnější a silnější než lidský jazyk, ne o moc, přesto byl rozdíl patrný na první pohled. V duchu jsem zasténala, když jsem si ho představila, jak mi bloudí mezi nohama a stará se o to místečko, které zatím nepoznalo nic než moje prsty, tedy dost ubohou náhražku čehokoliv. Navíc, jestli tohle nabízela víc lidem, musela už mít bohaté zkušenosti…

Než jsem si uvědomila, co dělám, už jsem nadšeně přikyvovala a souhlasila s jejím návrhem na trochu toho L a M.

„Paráda!" usmála se na mě šelmovsky a zabodla klacík do země, aby jí neuplavala návnada. Plavně se zvedla na nohy a bez jakéhokoliv ostychu shodila spodní díl plavek a odkopla ho stranou. Znovu jsem se musela podívat. Vypadala tam zcela lidsky, těsně sevřené kopečky rámoval drobný pahorek pokrytý hebkým zlatým chmýřím.

Udělala jsem krok blíž, vedená spíše chtíčem než rozumem, ale zastavila mě zvednutou rukou. „Hej hej, holka, takhle lovení a mazlení nefunguje. Ty si jen lehni tady na zem a já se o všecko postarám. A svlíkej se, v oblečení se blbě hraje."

Trochu mě zmátla, nemluvě o tom, že vyvedla z míry, ale poslušná jejího přání jsem se pomalu vysvlékla donaha a položila se na měkkou trávu. Myslela jsem si, že se budu víc stydět, ale její klidný pohled mě trochu ukonejšil. Jakmile jsem se položila na záda, přešla nade mne a klekla si nad moje břicho, otočená tváří ode mne. Na moment jsem se bála, že mě začne pleskat ocasem do tváře, ale naštěstí ho zvednula tak vysoko, že mi vůbec nepřekážel.

Moment nato se Callu sehnula a nalehla svým tělem na mé, takže se její teplá lasturka objevila přímo před mými ústy. Zalapala jsem po dechu, když se okrajů mé vlastní jeskyňky dotkly jemné, ale silné prsty, a začaly zvolna přejíždět nahoru a dolů. Vzápětí od sebe odtáhly velké pysky, až jsem skoro sykla nad jejich drsností, a okamžitě nato mi po odhalené sliznici začal přejíždět dlouhý, vlhký jazyk. Vzrušení mne udeřilo jako pořádně velká palice a já slastí div nepředla, než mi mírné zavrtění pozadí přede mnou připomnělo, že bych měla taky začít něco dělat. Trochu stydlivě jsem jazykem přejela po jejích zatím sevřených pyscích, ale potěšený vzdech a zvláštní exotická vůně na jazyku mě povzbudily, abych pokračovala. Zkusila jsem si ji trochu roztáhnout, stejně jako to udělala ona mě, ale šlo to ztuha a Callu sebou začínala neklidně vrtět, tak jsem se raději vrátila k lízání. Vůbec jsem nevěděla, co dělat, tak jsem se spokojila s tím nejjednodušším – kopírovala jsem Callyniny pohyby. Když šla dolů, já šla dolů, když kmitla jazykem, já kmitla jazykem. Za moment si to uvědomila a začala mě vést, chvilku přejížděla jazykem dlouze shora dolů a zdola nahoru, chvíli prudce jazykem vnikala dovnitř a pak ven, potom zase jen dlouze, jemně dráždila můj poševní vchod. Napodobovala jsem ji, jak jsem si jen troufla, a moji snahu za chvíli odměnilo, že se stěny její jeskyňky začaly rozevírat, jako by šlo o květinku, která se natáčí za sluncem. V té chvíli už jsem měla jazyk a rty ulepené od jejích šťáv, ale místo zhnusení jsem cítila jen zvláštně sytou, pižmovou chuť s příměsí soli a rybiny. Zhluboka jsem dýchala a nechala svůj jazyk kopírovat pohyby, které na mě prováděla Callu. V tu chvíli jsem byla v sedmém nebi.

Takhle jsme se navzájem lízaly asi pět minut a já si už byla jistá, že každou chvíli přijde skutečně mohutný orgasmus. Jenomže zrovna v tom nejlepším Callu zničehonic přestala. Dala mi poslední polibek na mé roztoužené pohlaví, posadila se zpříma a zabořila mi tak svou jeskyňku přímo do obličeje. „Ty zůstaň ležet a dej si záležet s tím jazykem, jasný? Hlavní v lovení a mazlení je, samozřejmě, lov."

Zaprotestovala jsem, ale můj protest byl pod vahou jejího pozadí sotva slyšet, a Callu se o mě přestala zajímat. Místo toho se natáhla pro svůj prut a zavrtěla se, aby zaujala co nejpohodlnější polohu. Neviděla jsem už nic než smyslnou křivku jejího zadečku a nemohla jsem říct nic, co by nevyznělo jako huhňání. Na moment mě napadlo, že bych se ji pokusila shodit a přihlásila se o svá práva, ale tak trochu jsem pochybovala, že bych ji s těmi svaly, které na sobě měla, přeprala. Navíc, do teď se ke mně chovala mile. Možná, když ji uspokojím, udělá pak to samé ona mně?

S tím na mysli jsem rezignovala, udělala si takové pohodlí, jaké jsem jen mohla, a zabořila jsem jazyk do jejího lůna. Znovu mě v ústech zašimrala její chuť, ještě silnější a koncentrovanější než předtím, a já pevně sevřela prsty její kotníky, abych se udržela pod kontrolou. Začala jsem ji divoce lízat, rozdrážděná její vůní i prací, kterou odvedla na mém těle, a přestože jsem neměla žádnou techniku, která by stála za řeč, Callu si nijak nestěžovala. Naopak, kdykoliv jsem olízla místečko, které se jí líbilo, dala to najevo jemným zasténáním, takže jsem za chvíli věnovala pozornost hlavně místům, která z ní vynutila nějakou reakci. Dokonce jsem jednou zabloudila i k jejímu zadečku, než jsem se trochu probrala a zase se stáhla, jenže Callu na to zareagovala nespokojeným _tss_ a plácla mne po břichu. Hekla jsem a poslušně se tam vrátila, trochu v obavách, co asi ucítím na jazyku. Bála jsem se zbytečně, očividně byla velmi čistotná, a když se člověk přenesl přes počáteční skutečnost, že vlastně jazykem zkoumal poněkud neobvyklé místo, nebylo to o moc jiné, než uspokojovat její broskvičku. Jen tam nebyly žádné šťávy a bylo mnohem těsnější, než jsem čekala. Zkusmo jsem natáhla ruku a zkusila, jestli bych dovnitř nedokázala dostat prst, ale tentokrát mne plesknula přes břicho tak silně, až jsem vyjekla.

„Žádný strkání čehokoliv, kam to nepatří," vyplísnila mě. „Jazyk je tak akorát, vystač si s ním."

Rezignovala jsem a vrátila se mezi její nohy, kde jsem pracovala, co mi síly stačily. Callu se zase vrátila ke svému spokojenému vrnění a chytání ryb. Občas jsem mezi prací zaslechla, jak zabral vlasec a napnul se prut, než vedle mě přistálo něco měkkého a vlhkého. Nemohla jsem tomu ale věnovat příliš času, můj vlastní rozdrážděný klín mě udržoval v pozoru a já pečlivě vylizovala všechno, kam jsem se s jazykem dokázala dostat. Když se mi před obličejem ze záhybů kůže vyloupla taková malá fazolka, neodolala jsem a rovněž ji olíznula, načež Callu nade mnou trochu vypískla. S radostným úsměvem jsem se na ten bod zaměřila a s potěšením jsem cítila, jak se vydří dívka nade mnou vrtí a svíjí, než mi s hlasitým výkřikem sevřela koleny hlavu a já v ústech ucítila chuť jejího vyvrcholení. S tím jsem se ale nespokojila a dál útočila na její citlivá místa, nutíc tak Callu, aby dál sténala, vzdychala a kroutila se. I tak stále zvládla sledovat svůj prut a vedle mě se začínaly vršit ryby.

Jazyk už mě začínal brnět, do krku mě chytala křeč a já si přišla, že mám oči i celou tvář zalepené od té silně vonící šťávy, když Callu vylovila poslední rybu a zvedla se ze mě. S úlevou jsem nasála čerstvý vzduch, než mi ústa zakryla jiná ústa a já s úžasem uvědomila, že mě vydří dívka líbá. Když pominul počáteční šok, musela jsem uznat, že líbat uměla opravdu výtečně.

„Mmm, to bylo vážně dobrý," usmála se na mě. „Ze začátku nic moc, ale pak dobrý." Protáhla se a mlsně se po mě podívala. „No a protožes mi tak dobře posloužila, je jenom fér, že ti to oplatím." Znovu na mě nalehla jako předtím, já na zádech a ona na mě, obě tváří k našim svatyňkám. Tentokrát mě ale chytila kolem pasu a prudce škubla. Než jsem se nadála, byla jsem já ta nahoře a ona na zádech na zemi.

Překvapeně jsem se posadila, ale to už mi Callu zabořila nos do rozkroku a já prudce vydechla, nejprve překvapením, potom náhlou slastí. Na rozdíl ode mě, tahle dívka měla techniku už dávno vypilovanou. Začala nejprve líbáním, něžně slíbala veškeré zaschlé vzrušení okolo mé jeskyňky, až jsem se neudržela a začala ji prosit, aby přidala. Ignorovala mě, ale jen napůl. Místo toho zapojila jazyk a začala mi zvláčňovat kůži všude kolem mých citlivých míst, jenom ne tam, kde jsem to potřebovala nejvíc. Přesto jsem se při její péči svíjela rozkoší a začala téct snad ještě víc, než když mě ten impík zasáhnul dvakrát po sobě vzrušujícím kouzlem. Teprve když jsem cítila, že se tam dole snad rozpouštím, vzala mě na milost a aniž by zkoumala, jestli je to zapotřebí, znovu si mě dvěma prsty pevně roztáhla, než zabořila svůj úžasný jazyk přímo do hlubin mého nitra. Vykřikla jsem čirou rozkoší a vzepjala se, jako bych seděla na jankovitém koni, ale Callu si mě pevně udržela na sobě. Znovu a znovu útočila na má citlivá místa, jako by je znala odjakživa, a já sebou nemohla než házet ze strany na stranu a zatínat prsty do okolní trávy. Moje bradavky byly teď tak tvrdé, že připomínaly černé kamínky, ale navzdory ohromné touze jsem se jich nedokázala ani dotknout. Veškerou mou vůli jsem spotřebovala na to, abych přežila tu nezměrnou rozkoš, kterou mě Callu zahlcovala.

Konečně se vydří dívka nade mnou slitovala a začala hladce lízat a sát můj poštěváček, stejně jako já předtím jí. Jenomže kde ona dosáhla vrcholu jen s lehkým zadýcháním a slastným stenem, já ho dosáhla křičící zplna hrdla a zmítající se jak odsouzenec na mučidlech. Musela jsem vyplašit ryby na půl míle daleko, ale v té chvíli mi bylo všechno jedno. Cítila jsem jen své nahé tělo, tělo vydří dívky pode mnou a slast, kterou mi způsobovala svým jazykem.

Masturbace byla tomuhle stejnou náhražkou jako perořízek meči.

S úlevným povzdechem jsem cítila, jak se pomalu propadám ze svého vrcholu zpět do říše smrtelníků, a chtěla jsem se zvednout. Jenže moje kotníky pevně sevřely silné prsty a odmítaly mne pustit. S šokovaným zalapáním po dechu jsem si uvědomila, že Callu ještě zdaleka neskončila. Navzdory tomu, že teď musela mít stejně mokrou tvář, jako já předtím, ani nezpomalila a naopak se začala ještě víc dobývat do mých skrytých míst. Zakňourala jsem na protest, ale nebylo mi to nic platné, a za pár okamžiků už jsem ani utéct nechtěla. Jenom jsem dál sténala a kroutila se pod novou vlnou vzrušení, která přišla tak rychle, jako by ta původní ani nikdy neodešla, a namáhavě jsem se nutila prudce dýchat, zatímco se mi v podbřišku chystal další výbušný orgasmus.

Callu přestala, až když jsem měla dojem, že se mi celé tělo proměnilo v rozteklý rosol. S vyčerpaným vzdechem jsem se svalila na zem, neschopná se postavit na vlastní nohy. Rozkrok mi hořel doutnajícím uhlíky vzrušení, nohy se mi chvěly a ve tváři jsem určitě měla ten nejhloupější výraz, jaký kdy kdo viděl. Přesto jsem se cítila uspokojená jako nikdy. Tohle sice nemohl být sex, ale pochybovala jsem, že by mohl být stejně dobrý jako tohle. Taková věc prostě nemohla existovat.

Callu se klidně zvednula, jako by podobné věci dělala několikrát denně, a olízla si rty. Jemně mě pohladila po zádech a řekla: „Tak tohle bylo vážně osvěžující, holka. Díky za zábavu." Zábavu! Ona tomu říkala zábava. Musela jsem neuvěřitelně podcenit, jakou staminu lidé tady okolo měli.

Blonďatá vydří dívka klidně přešla pár kroků po břehu, vzala ze země svůj spodní díl bikin a schovala si ho do batohu. Z něj potom také vytáhla nádherně vonící, upečenou rybu, zabalenou v dlouhém zeleném listu. Položila ji vedle mne a řekla jenom: „Lovení a mazlení, holka. Já mám svoje a tahle je pro tebe."

Dokázala jsem přikývnout a po chvíli jsem se dokonce i zvedla, abych rybu opatrně uložila do vlastního batohu. Callu mne ještě znovu poplácala po zádech, než si vzala své věci a zamířila dál dolů po pláži, vůbec se nestarajíc o to, že byla stále od pasu dolů úplně nahá.

Nevím, jak se mi podařilo v pořádku doklopýtat zpátky do tábora, ale zato vím, že dnes večer jsem vůbec masturbovat nemusela. Usnula jsem jako špalek, sotva jsem dopadla tváří na podušky.


End file.
